


Letters to Each Other

by cherrygrace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But just sometimes cuz i’m a fluffy person, Drabbles, F/M, Fluffy, Forgive my non-native english, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Some angst, Stand Alone Texts, adrienette - Freeform, droubbles, ladrien, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: A series of texts about the love square by themselves, taking turns between their angles and characters. Some fluffy, some angst or, sometimes, feelings that doesn't even make sense.Order to follow:adrienette, ladrien, marichat, ladynoir.Adrien, Marinette, Ladybug, Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Marinette's our every-day Ladybug; (adrienette)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on ao3 and I’m really glad that I can post this idea of a compilation of texts featured the four angles of the Love Square. It take some turns on the characters to be more dynamic and it’s 98% of pure fluffy with 2% of sporadic angst  
> As I said on the synopsis, I’m a non-native english speaker so… maybe this had some grammatical errors? Maybe? Well, let me know if happen to be one or more and I’ll fix it.
> 
> So, back to the fic, the first text is adrienette “wrote” by lil cinnamon roll Adrien.  
> This kinda have a backstory but nothing that make necessary to know now. I just made another text that it’s Adrien seeing Marinette’s reaction to this text (bc it’s a school work and stuff).  
> I hope you enjoy!

It is common sense that to be a hero it’s necessary to have a cape, a cool costume, a secret hiding place, technological gadgets and an impactful name. We see heroes flying or running fast. They are always defeating villains and saving the day from horribles disasters.

But, there are other heroes who are also important. Ordinary people who help to heal people, who put out fires, cleans the city or simply make us safe. In addition to all these people, there are even more common and simple ones that help with the little things.

Marinette is _undoubtedly_ a hero.

A heroine without a cape, without a "cool name", without a costume or work uniform and stumbling around. She gives up on important things for others. She goes to great lengths to help someone no matter how difficult the situation is. In the worst of times, she is the first to stand up and face evil.

Marinette calls herself a coward for horror movies, but I wish I had half her courage.

Marinette is like Ladybug. _Miraculous_ in all aspects. However, she’s in our reach, in our side when we need. She is one of thousands of heroes of everyday life.


	2. Ladybugs still flying at night; (ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really impressed that people actually had read this. Thank you, guys <3
> 
> This text is ladrien “wrote” by Ladybug. The title idea is a little inspired by a verse of the song Sunflower (Rex Orange County), “sunflowers still grows in the night”. It’s quite motivational but I love it.  
> I hope you enjoy as well!

You jumped out of a building because I told you to. You risked yourself as bait for a plan I prepared. You spent months trying to save me. You have done so much in such a short time that I don't know how to thank you. I don't know what to expect from your enthusiasm for everything I do. It is different and at the same time, it gives me more reasons to continue to do my best.

Please, don't cry anymore.

Please, let go of the feeling of helplessness.

You were a worthy hero for me, Adrien.

When you feel sad, try to look beyond your window and see the ladybugs flying through the night. Perhaps I’m among them, bringing you good luck and hope. Keep your head up because the sun doesn't rise if it know you're sad.

I care about you more than I could. I know you'll be one of the few people who can take me by the shoulders and say that I can move on. Because that's what you do and well, sometimes the best heroes are the simplest, right? _You're like a second Chat Noir to me_. Maybe just a little less cat-pun obsessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any grammatical errors and I’ll fix it!  
> Bye!


	3. Black cats gives luck; (marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is marichat “wrote” by Marinette. Is… kinda silly fluffy. Or fluffy bc is silly. Or the opposite… i don’t know  
> But I still hope you all enjoy!

Many think black cats gives misfortune. I just think that these people must not have found a special cat like the one I’ve found.

True, he is a dork who can only meow bad jokes and hinder my full concentration. My black cat only comes when he wants and leaves without any shame on his face — more because his kwami is fed up with his night out or he would be at my desk all night.

Despite all this, he is more faithful than many dogs out there. When I need it most, he's there to make me laugh. When I feel lonely, he is beside me purring for the mere fact that I exist.

I like it when my kitty smiles, after all I scold him a lot sometimes.

I like it when he feels safe with me.

I like to see him free and at the same time, knowing that he have someone to belong to. The bell around his neck belongs to _me_ and no one else. He's not just a cat lost in the night. It's  _ my _ Chat Noir. With all the qualities and flaws.

In fact, black cats can be lucky. Just make one laugh and feel extremely dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any grammatical errors and I’ll fix it!  
> Bye <3


	4. Serenades are beautiful, but they aren't you; (ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is ladynoir “wrote” by Chat Noir.  
> So, this one ended more like a lyrical poem, I think… Well, I give some very romantic-Chat vibes and I really liked doing that. I can totally imagine Chat saying something like this for Ladybug on a night patrol with a red rose on his hand and those little candles from Glaciator  
> I hope you enjoy!

Serenades are beautiful, but they don't compare to you, my lady.

Poems are touching, but they do not reach the feet of your embraces.

Sonnets are charming, but do not achieve your simple pretty charm.

Portraits are memorable, but I can't forget any of your smiles.

Flowers are fragrant, but when they see you, they cannot survive with envy.

Chocolates are sweet, but they look a little bitter compared to your sweetness.

Stars are bright, but their brightness is lost when you rise in the night like the real Moon.

Princesses exist, but they aren't you. They will never be _my lady_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the first circle. Next one is adrienette but I’ll wait for next week to post because I’m working to translate some of my stories to post here on ao3 and I still need to decide which one… God, I need help XD  
> Anyway, let me know about any grammatical errors and I’ll fix it!  
> Bye <3


	5. Something about your name; (adrienette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is adrienette “wrote” by Marinette.  
> I tried to give a Romeo and Juliet vibes in this one. Due to personal reasons, I love Adrien’s name <3

Adrien.

What's in such a simple name? Isn’t simple nobility. Isn’t just pleasant phonetics. It doesn't just mean “dark”. It's ebony. It's not just Adriano. It is natural from Adria. However, none of that matters when it comes to why the name is so special.

What makes Adrien a unique name is its owner.

I know that there may be many Adriens in the world. There must be several Agrestes as well. However, there’s only one Adrien Agreste that makes my heart beat, drowning in a sea of emotions.

 _He_ is the Adrien who brings honor to such a simple name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any grammatical errors and I’ll fix it!  
> Bye <3


	6. Sweet cherry lips; (ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is ladrien “wrote” by Adrien.   
> I don’t know how explain this one… it was, actually, the first one that I wrote and sometimes the background process of writing something doesn’t even make sense when you’re a ficwriter. So I hope you like it!

_Sweet cherry lips_ , blue eyes of a rough sea. Sun of my day, reason for my silly smiles and dreams of the morning. 

It’s difficult to say all these things to you when we see each other because the curse that falls on me makes me unlucky and unpleasant for your eyes, however I know that I can get a smile out of you when you are off guard.

Black dots of ladybug, ruby surplice. Skin as pink as a delicate peach blossom petal. Symbol of luck, of perfection.

I like it when we are at the moment when I’m a prince and not a beast. It seems that this way your barriers fall to the ground, as if our signs of pure luck - in that particular second - cancel each other out.

Do you think of me, lady? Does you get an unconditionally affectionate look when you faces me printed all over the City of Light? I’m not a sunshine like you, just a humble nobleman who longs to be able to reach you. I’ll not be like Icarus and his wax wings.

Cats don’t fly, but they can meow to the sun and sleep comfortably thanks to its heat. My lady, warm me with your embrace and comfort me with your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any grammatical errors and I’ll fix it!  
> Bye <3


	7. Midnight breaks; (marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is marichat “wrote” by Chat Noir.  
> If at least my cat give me a break too...  
> I hope you enjoy!

You are busy again with your own world and your problems. I watch you walk around the room with fabrics, books and pens in your arms. Every minute is a different task. You are going crazy.

I can't help feeling bad for coming simply because I wanted a little attention. I'm so selfish while you’re trying to save the day in different ways. I drum my claws on the mattress, it’s strawberry scent - sweet but, light and pleasant - intoxicated me.

I wish I could make you feel better. I want to make things easier for you.

So I jump down and that action catches your eye. The eyes that look at me are full of fatigue. I smile in an attempt to make you smile too.

"No more work, princess." I pull you out of your chair and you don't even protest. “Your kitten needs a little affection. Or maybe is my dear Highness who needs a break?”

You laugh softly and let yourself be led to the bed. I lay your head on my leg, stroking your hair and letting a lullaby come out in my purr. _Owners can have their breaks too_ , Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any grammatical errors and I’ll fix it!  
> Bye <3


	8. Moonlight reflected in your eyes; (ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is ladynoir “wrote” by Ladybug.  
> I had missed the right days to post, I’m sorry. But, well, a update is a update I think  
> I hope you like it!

There is nothing more beautiful than the moonlight that is reflected in your eyes. It's amazing how the silver light creates a different effect on your feline vertical irises, under an intense emerald background. This light shows me how nothing is impossible.

I could watch you all eternity, where there are no problems to overcome and villains to face. It would be just the two of us under the Moon, our eternal standard.

But the morning comes and the Sun will wake up. I say goodbye to you, wondering if your real eyes would create the same special glow with another light.

 _Nothing is impossible_ , although. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any grammatical errors and I’ll fix it!  
> Bye <3


	9. Your smile makes me happy; (adrienette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is adrienette “wrote” by Adrien.  
> It’s like a summary of what happened on the first text, how Adrien ended writing that and stuff… it gave me some Oblivio feels   
> I hope you like it!

Miss Bustier told us, on Friend's Day, to write good things about someone of our class. We took the name out of a raffle and I ended up with Marinette's name. It made me happy. I would have no problem writing about Alya, Kim, Alix - or even about Chloe - but, I really admire Marinette.

I wrote about how she is like a heroine of simple everyday things. We need more people like that in the world. People who don't hesitate to help a friend in need.

I was a little nervous before presenting my text to the class. I wanted Marinette to receive the best that my miserable writing skills could do. So I took a deep breath and started reading. I went at a pleasant pace and didn't trip over any words.

When I finished and turned my eyes forward, I focused entirely on Marinette. She also looked at me deeply. She seemed to have difficult to breath properly - and Alya laughing beside her didn't seem to be helping much - but her smile relieve me. Quite. 

I couldn't help but smile back to her. _Marinette's smile is definitely miraculous_. No wonder why I admire her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any grammatical errors and I’ll fix it!  
> Bye <3


	10. Face me, forget the world; (ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is ladrien “wrote” by Ladybug.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Face my eyes, forget the world. Sail the seas of the seven shades of blue as I sleep in the meadows of the green of your eyes.

Hold my hand, let go your anguishes. Allow me to be the anchor that keeps you on the ground. May I be the wings of your freedom and the land where you can rest in peace.

Count my freckles as if you were staring at the stars. You’re a beautiful greek in search of the mysteries of the universe, a demigod physicist with human dreams. Let me be the star you’re looking for.

Hold me, warm your cold heart. It insists on beating even with so many scars because you’re strong and courageous. You can do more than you think.

Don't let them put you down. Don't let them make you the standard you don't want to be. You’re beautiful and amazing enough as you are. Don't think bad things about yourself. Don't think you’re basic. Don't think you're useless. Run from your nightmares, break the bars that trap you.

And if you need support, _look for me_.

Face me, forget the world around. Because I do it every time I see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any grammatical errors and I’ll fix it!  
> Bye <3


	11. Ball of wool, cat roll; (marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is marichat “wrote” by Marinette. Short but cute  
> I hope you enjoy!

Marinette always managed to be surprised by Chat Noir. The question was not "why" but " _how_ ".

She hadn't even taken ten minutes working on a new piece of clothing when she heard a thump on the bedroom floor. As she turned, she looked at the hero curled up in the line of a ball of green wool that was withered beside him. There was a time when Marinette would be frustrated and sigh about the strange geniality behind the disasters that her partner could possibly do.

However, she just laughed and went to him to get him out of that situation. Her gaze was compassionate, her shoulders lighter. _Chat was simply trying to make her laugh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any grammatical errors and I’ll fix it!  
> Bye <3


	12. My rise, my fall; (ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!~ Nothing much happened, I’m just busy with some other things.  
> But well, this text is ladynoir “wrote” by Chat Noir.   
> I hope you like it!

The night keeps its surprises. I see your serious figure rise like a tower over the city, your sharp eyes watchful and your fists ready to face the worst of dangers. Still, it brings the delicate expression and charm of a beautiful queen. It’s a lioness watching over her offspring. Strong and compassionate.

Watching you in my darkened corner, I feel like I can do anything for you. I can and I will.

I always knew that having you by my side would mean my _fall_ , but it also refers to my _rise_. Together, we are strong. Together, we will protect ourselves and the others. Together, we can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Next text is ladrien, then is marichat, ending with ladynoir and it turn back to adrienette and we’ll keep rolling in this until my inspiration get rid of me on this fic (it happens a lot)  
> Bye, everybody <3


End file.
